On Edge
by Artemis225
Summary: A short one-shot. Hermione Granger has been on edge lately. What happens when Snape takes his insults too far?


Hermione Granger was on edge. Everything was annoying her beyond belief, and she was one second away from blowing up. She had already yelled at Harry twice and Ron five and it wasn't even 11 in the morning yet. She was on edge and she had no clue why. And it didn't help that Potions was going to be next with the Slytherins, and Snape. Just before she walked into the room she took a deep breath to calm her down. She walked in and sat down in her usual spot at the front of the class.

"Turn to page 493 in your books," Snape drawled as he swooped into the classroom. Hermione quickly grabbed all of her materials and opened her book to the proper page. It was about pain potions. She had already read the book a few times and was sure that she could make the potion easily, but still listened to Snape carefully as he lectured.

"Why is mint such an important ingredient for head ache potions," he asked, but Hermione didn't raise her hand as usual. This did not escape Snape's notice and decided to bring it to the attention of the entire class, "Is there any problems today Ms. Granger," he asked in his deep, condescending tone. Hermione looked up at him through her hair, her eyes glaring back.

"No sir," she said through gritted teeth, "No problems at all."

"So you've finally shut your know-it-all mouth then? Is the world ending today," he said sarcastically, causing for the Slytherins to snicker. Hermione lifted her head a bit higher, her glare becoming so penetrating that it almost startled Snape. But he kept his cool expression intact.

"I actually do have a problem today sir," Hermione said sweetly. Too sweetly. Snape began sneer at her tone.

"And what, pray tell, would you miniscule problem be?"

"Having to see your disgusting face every day," Hermione said to him, making everyone in the room gasp. Harry and Ron began to whisper harshly at her to tell her to stop, but she kept her angry gaze locked onto the Potion's Master.

"20 points from Gryffindor. No, make that 75 points," Snape replied, but all Hermione did was smirk. She was at her last straw with the man, and she believed that she had gone completely insane herself, but she didn't care.

"I'm not surprised you aren't married or even have had a girlfriend," Hermione said confidently, "Makes you wonder if you are even a virgin."

"Make that 150 points."

"Hermione, stop," Harry and Ron said simultaneously. Hermione stood up slowly, ignoring her best friends completely.

"What Professor? Did I hit a sore spot? Afraid no woman will ever want you?"

"250, if you don't want to lose any more points Ms. Granger, I suggest you stop," Snape told her in a warning tone.

"Oh I could do this all day Professor. I'm done with being pushed down by you, just because you can't get over the fact that the girl you love left you for your worst enemy," she yelled into the room, making everyone gasp again. Snape began to shake with anger, but Hermione continued, "I'm sick and tired of hearing your insults! Hearing one word out of you makes me want to hex you into oblivion! And the only reason why anyone's never said anything is because of House points!"

"Make that 300 points," Snape said through clenched teeth. Hermione slammed her hands on her desk, her crackling with energy and anger, her curls practically swirling around her face.

"SOD THE BLOODY POINTS! Don't you get it! I don't care anymore! I've nearly died, who knows how many bloody times! I even saved your sorry excuse for a life, and I still can't get any respect from you! That's all I've wanted from the very moment I walked into this classroom, was your respect," she began to calm down, her breathing heavy from all of the yelling, "And if my friends and I can't get the respect we deserve, even after all of the things we have done, we probably never will," she gathered her stuff, the room dead silent as she began to walk away, "I'll show myself to the Headmistress's office." She walked out of the room, all eyes on her back as she exited.

"350 points to Gryffindor," Snape said the moment she closed the door, and all of the students eyes landed on him. He met the eyes of one Harry Potter, who looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"May I ask why sir," Harry asked reluctantly, the fear of losing the points again on his face. Snape's lips twitched in a smile, but quickly fell back into his hard expression.

"Because Mr. Potter," Snape's voice drawled out over the quiet din, "She is the first person in all of my years of teaching to have ever stood up to me."

"So if we stick up to you more often you'll give us points," a Gryffindor in a corner asked, and Snape sneered.

"No. If you ever speak to me in such a disrespectful tone like that I will have you in detention so fast you'll have whiplash for a year," he said quickly before calming down and finished speaking, "Class is dismissed for the day." The students began to pack their things, but Snape wasn't quite finished yet, "If the incident that transpired here goes beyond these walls there will be hell to pay. For all you," he said pointedly to the Slytherins who nodded. When the classroom was empty Snape quickly hurried to the Headmistress's office. Just as he reached the door he heard the punishment that was being given to Hermione.

"That will be unnecessary Minerva," he said to the Headmistress who gave him a startled look.

"Are you sure Severus," McGonagall asked, even though her startled look began to dissipate. He nodded to her, and she stood up slowly, "I'll leave you two to discuss whatever issues there is." She quickly went to her back room, leaving the young woman alone with the surly Professor.

"Why," Hermione asked simply.

"Because you are right," he told her then swooped out of the room. Hermione continued to sit in the chair, a small smile on her face.

Step 1: Open your web interface and type " " into the address bar, and then hit "Enter" Step 2: Use "Admin" as the username and leave the password blank when the login screen appears. Step 3: Click on "Tools" and go to Admin password. Type in your preferred router password on the space provided then verify. Step 4: Click on "Setup" tab at the top of the page and then click on "Wireless" found at the left side. Step 5: Go to "Manual Wireless Network Setup" and click on the button to access it. Step 6: You will then be directed to wireless network settings page. Step 7: Place a check on "Enable wireless" and select "Always" on the dropdown beside it. Step 8: Change your "Wireless Network Name" by entering it on the field provided. This is the name that wireless devices can detect. Step 9: Make sure to check that the visibility status is turned on. You will now be able to use your router: Step 10: Go to "Wireless Security Mode" and select "WPA pe

Catherine Ann: rsonal". Step 11: Go to "Pre-shared Key" and type in your password. This will be the password that you will need to access your wifi connection. Step 12: Save your setting


End file.
